


Into the Dark

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Castiel looked at Dean's hand and started towards taking it before realizing what was in front of him. "How did you get in here?""Little bit of B and E. Nothing's broken. I promise." Dean smiled, and Castiel found himself enchanted a little.But not that much."This place is warded against Demons." Castiel turned his head back towards Sam and focused on him. "How did not just one, but two of you get in here?""Wow, you figured that out without casting a spell. You're a smart one." Dean wagged his finger at Castiel before letting his hand fall back at his side. "I do admit, you've got this place warded up pretty damn tight.""You're choosing to ignore my question?" Castiel glared at Dean. "I know multiple exorcisms."Dean shrugged. "You can try them."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 15
Kudos: 339





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardPrince (r0mantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0mantic/gifts).



> Week 33! Woo! This weeks prompt comes from the sweet and amazing WaywardPrince!
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Castiel's day had been too long. There were several deliveries, too many witches in and out of the shop, and of course Gabriel's shenanigans. He wasn't sure what planets aligned that day, or if stupid Mercury was in retrograde again. He left the stars to Balthazar to figure out.

As he climbed the last few steps up to his apartment, Castiel heard the distinct sound of someone sobbing coming from one of the other units. He knew that 2A was vacant, and 2B worked nights. The sound of sobbing shouldn't be coming from anywhere on his floor. Castiel hesitantly closed the distance to his apartment and placed his ear against the door. The sobbing was coming from his apartment.

Castiel took a step back and, instead of using his key to unlock his door, he whispered a spell. He hoped that the clicking of the mechanism was soft enough that it didn't attract the attention of who was inside. Castiel weaved his keys between his fingers and grabbed the doorknob with the other. He took a deep breath and slowly twisted the knob before shoving the door open with all his strength.

What Castiel expected was not what he found.

Curled up on the floor in the fetal position was a large man, and snuggled up next to the giant of a being was his familiar, Cadin. Cadin looked up and purred, flicking their tail in greeting. "What. On. Earth?"

The man on the floor didn't move, except for the shuddering of the shoulders from his sobs. Instead, a man on his sofa spoke up and held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, man. We're not here to cause any trouble. Sam here had a tooth pulled today, and he's a little bit of a hot mess." The man on the sofa looked toward the man named Sam. "Sammy, where's your dignity, man? The cat's witch is home."

Sam started to sob harder, mumbling something about 'soft kitty, warm kitty,' as the other man pushed himself up and walked towards Castiel. "Sorry 'bout this." He gestured around the apartment with his finger before extending his hand out. "I'm Dean."

Castiel looked at Dean's hand and started towards taking it before realizing what was in front of him. "How did you get in here?"

"Little bit of B and E. Nothing's broken. I promise." Dean smiled, and Castiel found himself enchanted a little.

But not that much.

"This place is warded against Demons." Castiel turned his head back towards Sam and focused on him. "How did not just one, but two of you get in here?"

"Wow, you figured that out without casting a spell. You're a smart one." Dean wagged his finger at Castiel before letting his hand fall back at his side. "I do admit, you've got this place warded up pretty damn tight."

"You're choosing to ignore my question?" Castiel glared at Dean. "I know multiple exorcisms."

Dean shrugged. "You can try them." He pointed to Cadin. "Kitty over there scratched at a couple of your sigils. Just enough to let us in."

"You and I are going to have a chat, Cadin." Castiel glared at his familiar then looked back at Dean. "I have salt lines! You can't cross those."

"Yeah... Sam and I? Not your normal run of the mill Demons." Dean looked over at the other Demon. "Sam? A little help?" He held a finger up and smiled apologetically at Castiel. "Sam!" Dean crossed to Sam and tapped him with his foot. "Damn. Those drugs worked now, instead of when they were supposed to."

"He's on drugs?!" Castiel crossed the room and looked down at the passed out Demon. "Are you kidding me?"

"He's on perfectly legal anesthesia. Novacaine. Laughing Gas. Demons just react differently to it." Dean let out a sigh. "He's just chosen the most inappropriate time to pass out."

Castiel ran his hand down his face. "I have two Demons in my apartment. One is passed out on my floor, the other is trying to wake him. I've been betrayed by my familiar. And work today was hell." Castiel shook his head. "What's next? An angel going to come down and smite me for talking to you?"

"Nah, angels are dicks, but they stay up in the castle in the sky." Dean winked as he gestured at the sofa. "I promise that I'm not bad. I mean, not unless you want me to be." He snapped his fingers, and two bottles of beer appeared on the coffee table. "Since I'm going to be here for a little bit, can I make it up to you with a chat?"

"Did you just make a drink appear out of thin air?" Castiel moved to the sofa and sat down, looking at the beer. "I've never seen or heard of a Demon doing that before."

"Well, I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill Demon. Neither's Sleeping Beauty over there." Dean sat on the sofa next to Castiel. "So, you know my name. You know Sam's name. I have to ask. Is your name really Castiel, or is your damn familiar trying to pull one over on me?"

Castiel took a moment to glare at his familiar, who came pitter-pattering over to them. "Yes. My name is Castiel."

"Well shit, how did a witch get the name of an angel?" Dean leaned back on the sofa and kicked his feet up on the coffee table as he took a swig of his beer. "I mean, you don't actually have to answer that, we just met."

Castiel let out a small laugh. "No one has asked the origins of my name in several hundred years." He shrugged. "Parents were highly religious. All of my siblings had angel names. Most of them died when they were supposed to, though."

"Most of them?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're not the only one who dabbled in the Dark Arts?"

"No. My older brother Gabriel started. He ran away from home. Parents found me in the stables with another boy, I ran away to find him. We protected each other, guided each other." Castiel shot a look at Dean. "Kept each other away from the Dark Arts."

"Huh. Interesting back story there, Cas." Dean saluted Castiel with his bottle. A loud, sudden snore pulled them out of their conversation. "Looks like now is my chance to wake up Sammy." Dean snapped his fingers into the shape of a gun and aimed it at Sam.

A bright light emanated from Dean's finger and reappeared at Sam's back, followed by a yelp from the Demon on the floor. "The fuck, Dean?!" Sam shot up, kneeling as he looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Warm kitty..." Dean started singing.

"Are you shitting me?" Sam's eyes landed on Castiel. "Oh shit. Uh, Castiel, right? I am so sorry. I, uh. I gotta go." Sam snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Dean alone with Castiel.

"What a nerd." Dean chuckled as he finished off his beer. "I guess I should follow him. It's been a pleasure, Cas." Dean offered his hand.

Castiel took it. "Cas, huh?" He looked Dean up and down, and realized that the Demon was not at all like the others he'd met and fought off before. "I don't normally interact with Demons, Dean. But you're not like most Demons, are you?"

"Not in the least bit."

"I'd like to talk to you again," Cas stated, his boldness surprising himself.

"I think that can be arranged." Dean winked. "Your sigils are still strong enough for common Demons, by the way. Kitty there's pretty smart. They knew which ones to disable." Dean snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Cas slouched back on the sofa, Cadin joining him. "What the hell has been today, Cay?" Cas gently ran his fingers down his familiar's back. "Am I going to wake up and find out that this was all a dream?" Cadin meowed back at Cas, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I think I can forgive you this time." As he closed his eyes and started to doze off, the distant thought of not getting Dean's information floating across his mind.

...

The next few days were a combination of a mess and a blur. Cas found himself doubting his sanity, wondering if he had a wild fever dream about the two Demons, Sam and Dean. Gabriel had caught him in his self-doubt several times and tried to pull him out of it. When that didn't work, Gabriel told him to go fill some orders.

While sorting through the stack of requests, a familiar voice caught Cas' attention. "Looking busy there, Cas."

"Dean." Cas' head shot up. "I didn't dream you."

Dean bit his bottom lip and smirked. "Or, perhaps, I'm a dream come true?"

"That could be a possibility." Cas looked Dean up and down before blushing and returning to the orders.

"Bold one moment, then shy the next. You never cease to intrigue me." Dean leaned on the table that Cas was working on. He watched for a moment before practically purring at Cas. "So, were you serious when you said you wanted the chance to see me again?"

"Yes," was the only word that Cas could manage.

Dean's grin broadened into a smile. "What are you up to tonight, Cas?"

"Here, 'til close." Cas frowned. "Then, Gabriel and I have plans."

"Well, how about this?" Dean pulled a phone out of his pocket. "I know a good little bar. It's not that well known, but all kinds are welcome there as long as you behave." He handed Cas the phone. "You're busy, and I don't want to keep you from your work. But if we're going to arrange this, I need to know your info. And if I leave without your phone number this time, I'll never hear the end of it from Sam."

Cas took the phone and typed in his information before shooting a text to himself. "I'm free tomorrow evening, and the following. Just choose a time and send me the information for the place." He handed Dean his phone back.

"You better believe I plan on it." Dean gave Cas a salute before turning and walking back towards the front of the shop.

A few moments later, Gabriel came up to Cas, who was still staring at the door. "Guess your demon buddy was real, huh?" Gabriel elbowed him, bringing him back to reality. "Strange, I couldn't read him as a Demon. You sure he is one?"

"I didn't read him as one first, but he is." Cas turned to his brother. "What am I doing?"

"Going on a date with a really hot guy." Gabriel shrugged.

"Shit." Cas ran his hands down his face. "Well, shit."

Gabriel laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of some of the patrons nearby. "Cassie. Look, you know what to do to keep from going dark. And honestly? I don't read Dark off of him. He didn't set off any of the alarms, and Balthazar swears to whoever his deity of the week is, that your guy isn't a Demon." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at his younger brother. "Besides. Demons aren't inherently evil. Remember, Meg, and I were an item for a while."

"She was a hellspawn." Cas rolled his eyes playfully, remembering his brother's former flame. "She fit you perfectly."

"Yeah..." Gabriel sighed.

As Cas was getting ready to warn his brother against doing anything stupid, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and swiped to his messages. Dean had already sent him a text.

 **[Dean]:** Tomorrow night, 8PM, Toil and Trouble.

Cas smiled as another text came in and, despite having to play keep-away with Gabriel, he couldn't help but feel excited for the following evening.

The next day moved at a turtle's pace in comparison to the days before it. Every time Cas looked at the clock, it never moved more than two to three minutes, despite it feeling like hours for him.

Balthazar teased Cas relentlessly, offering to do tarot and rune readings to figure out how the night would go. Cas had responded to every offer with a single finger salute, causing the other witch to double over with laughter.

...

At the end of his shift, Cas rushed home and changed, slipping into something a little nicer than his work attire. He slid on a pair of dark grey slacks, a white button-down shirt, and selected a navy blue waistcoat to finish his ensemble. After checking himself over several times, he left the apartment a jittery mess.

Cas made it to Toil and Trouble with a few minutes to spare, and when stopped at the door, he provided the password Dean had given him: Poughkeepsie. The bouncer let him in and, Cas found himself a surprisingly swank bar, filled with creatures, witches, and surprisingly, a couple of humans.

"Hello, handsome." Dean's voice quietly sounded directly next to Cas' ear, sending a shiver down Cas' spine. "I see you found the place easily enough."

"How have I never noticed this place before?" Cas turned to look at Dean, finding the Demon next to him, invading his personal space. "I pass here all the time."

Dean chuckled and offered his arm to Cas, who willingly took it. "Glamour Spell. Only those who know about it can find it."

"Isn't that from–"

"Harry Potter?" Dean shook his head. "I swear, for a human, that woman knows too much for her own good. Still trying to find the asshat who has her contract." Dean stopped next to a secluded booth and gestured to Cas. "Get comfortable."

Cas slid into his seat as Dean sat across from him. "You think she made a demon deal?"

"Oh hell yeah. I can't explain how else someone like her got to be as famous as she is." Dean shook his head. "Enough about that, though. How was your day?"

After getting through some small talk, Dean abruptly changed the subject. "I'm really glad that you said you wanted to see me again, Cas."

"Really?" Cas tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"Well, for starters, I wanted to apologize about Sam again." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "While I'm glad I got to meet you from it, it was out of line."

"How did you guys choose my place?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam remembered your familiar. He may have used a little bit of his power to find your cat, we got there, he jimmied the lock on your balcony." Dean tried to hold back a laugh. "Sammy kinda blanked that you're a witch, and tried to walk right in. It was like watching him walk into a glass door. On top of him already being doped up, it was hysterical. Something right off of America's Funniest Home Videos, I swear."

"Glad to know my runes worked. And that reminds me. I still need to have a chat with Cadin." Cas rolled his eyes despite smiling.

"Nah, don't be mad at your cat. It determined that me and my brother are okay. Otherwise, we'd never have gotten in. It was nice to be reminded that we're not like other Demons. Besides, then I really never would have gotten to meet you."

"You could have come up to me if you knew who I was."

Dean blushed. "Look, as confident as I appear, I am a nervous wreck right now."

"You?" Cas' eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You're nervous?"

"Dude, have you seen you? And you're even more dressed up right now." Dean leaned forward, resting his hands on his chin. "How does one approach attractive men without being a stuttering hot mess?"

"Apparently, by getting stuck in their apartment."

"Well, shit. If I had known that before." Dean winked.

Cas finished off his drink. "So, Dean, I need to ask. Did you only ask me here to fulfill your promise of apologizing and making it up to me?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "At least not anymore." Dean downed the rest of his drink and looked at Cas. "Can we take this back to your place?"

...

The walk from the bar to Cas' place was long enough that Dean had no problem getting handsy while they walked. Dean's hands found their way from on Cas' shoulders, then brushing down Cas' arm to hold hands, to grabbing on to Cas' hips as they stood in front of the door to Cas' apartment.

Once they stepped inside, and Cas closed and locked the door behind him, all bets were off. The hands that had been on Cas' waist were now on his ass, pulling him against Dean. Their mouth collided eagerly as Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's neck.

Dean backed Cas up towards the door, his hand back around Cas' waist, and pinned him against it. The bold move made Cas gasp into their kiss, before whimpering as their bodies melded together. Dean pulled back from the kiss before diving back in, attacking Cas' neck with fervor, tasting it, sucking it, drawing low, soft moans from the witch's lips.

"Dean," Cas gasped out as he tried to push back against Dean unsuccessfully. "The sofa or my bed is a million times more comfortable for both of us." Cas felt Dean's hot breath against his skin in the pattern of a laugh.

Dean slid his hands back onto Cas' ass, pulling them down to the back of his thighs. "I'm gonna lift you, Cas. I promise I won't drop you." Dean's tongue followed the line of Cas' jaw. "Lift up for me."

Cas obliged, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as the Demon carried them both back towards the general location Cas' room. "Last door on the left," Cas whispered into Dean's ear as he clung to the gorgeous man holding him.

Dean set Cas down on the bed, his fingers lingering on the buttons of Cas' waistcoat. "Can I, Cas?"

"Please, Dean. I want you to." Cas found his own fingers tracing along the hem of the maroon henley Dean was wearing. 

As Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt, Cas worked on Dean's pants, undoing them, and slowly sliding them down over Dean's hips. He leaned in, despite getting in Dean's way and playfully bit on Dean's hip, earning a soft moan from Dean.

Before either of them knew it, Dean and Cas' clothes were crumpled in a pile on the floor, and Dean was straddled across Cas' waist. Dean traced light circles across Cas' chest as he leaned down and claimed Cas' mouth.

Cas ran his hands up Dean's inner thighs before finding and grabbing his hips. Dean moaned into the kiss before pulling back up into a kneeling position. "I probably should have asked first, but you mind this?"

"As long as I get to do this with you, I'll take or give. I just want you, Dean." The blush that Cas had started to enjoy creating flushed across Dean's skin, highlighting his freckles and causing his green eyes to stand out more. "I do enjoy how reactive you are."

Dean slid down Cas' body, reaching behind him and wrapping his hand around Cas' cock. "You appear to be just as responsive, Cas," Dean smirked as he lined it up with his hole. "I was probably a little bold earlier, prepping myself," Dean commented as he slowly started to slide himself down. "But I'm glad that I went with it anyway." Dean closed his eyes, his head rolling back as he continued working his way down Cas' cock.

"You feel so good, Dean." Cas dug his fingers into Dean's hips, forcing himself to keep from thrusting upwards. "So tight, so perfect." Cas let out a moan as Dean seated him entirely within himself. "You're so beautiful, Dean."

"Well, you're not too bad looking yourself, Cas." Dean blushed as he gave himself a moment to adjust. He rested his hands on Cas' chest as he slowly started to rock his hips forward, rubbing his own cock against Cas.

"What do you need, Dean?" Cas responded to each of Dean's movements with a shallow thrust of his own, teasing Dean into using his words.

"Need you. Just like this." Dean whimpered as he moved faster and harder. "Want to feel you tonight. Tomorrow." A soft curse fell from Dean's lips. "Wanna feel it, so I remember it."

Cas moaned at Dean's admission, and redoubled his matching movements, giving Dean what he asked for.

Dean's movements became more frantic as he approached his climax. His hands clawed down Cas' chest, his hips pistoned in a chaotic rhythm, his words alternated between coherent and unintelligible as he cried out Cas' name.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts into Dean. Dean cried out in pleasure, Cas pushing him over the edge. Dean fell forward, barely catching himself. He claimed Cas' lips again, continuing to fuck himself on Cas' cock to bring his witch to orgasm.

After a few moments, Cas fell over the edge, grabbing tightly onto Dean's hips and holding him in place as he came inside of him. He found himself laughing contently as Dean rested his forehead against his. "Hello, Dean."

"Hi, Cas." Dean playfully kissed the tip of Cas' nose before rolling off of him and lying next to him. "I'm not moving."

"You don't have to." Cas rolled over on his side, resting his arm across Dean's chest. "You can stay the night."

"That's even better." Dean snuck his arm under Cas' pillow, giving Cas access to rest his head on Dean's chest as well. "Okay. now I'm really not moving."

Cas placed a soft kiss against Dean's cheek. "All in all, I think I would consider today an excellent first date."

"That means I get another one?" Dean asked as yawned, skewing the words slightly.

"Yes." Cas nodded as he closed his eyes. "And another and another if you so choose."

...

The following morning, Cas woke up to an almost empty bed. Dean was gone, but in his place was a note.

_Cas,_

_I hate to do this and run, but something came up, and I needed to leave. I don't want you to think that I'm at all done with you. In fact, I'm already looking forward to the next time I see you. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you when you looked so peaceful. I'll call you later. Promise._

_xx, Dean_

Despite his initial disappointment at waking up alone, Cas found himself smiling to the point where his mouth was getting sore. Dean may have had to slip out, but he had written that he was looking forward to the next time they were together, and promised to call.

With his mood bright and infectious, Cas headed to the shop to work his shift. Gabe had kindly swapped their schedules and agreed to open up. He walked in the front door and was instantly harassed by his older brother.

"Forget to do something, Cassie?" Gabriel asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas went over a quick mental checklist in his mind before slowly shaking his head. "I don't think so?"

"Your hair begs to differ. Looks like you got fucked six ways to Sunday." Gabriel winked. "It's a good look on you. Maybe the women will come into the shop more to stare at you. They usually buy more when they do."

Cas shook his head before heading behind the counter. "I'm not working with you or Balthazar today. Any orders for me to fill?"

"You're no fun." Gabriel handed a stack of papers to Cas before shooing him away. "If I can't tease, I don't want to be subjected to your sunny disposition."

Cas worked the orders in relative peace in the back of the store. The occasional patron would stop by and watch him work - that was the whole point of the workbench per Gabriel - but other than that, his brother and his friend left him alone to work. 

After lunch, a frantic and somewhat familiar voice drifted up from the front of the shop. Cas couldn't quite make out the words, but the tone was concerning. He stopped pulling out the items for his next order, and instead put them away, moving towards the front of the store. Standing at the register, a tall giant of a Demon glowered down at Gabriel. "Sam?"

"Cas!" Sam froze. "Uh, I mean, Castiel. I need to talk to you. I need your help."

Cas shot a glance at Gabriel, who held up his hands in defense and shrugged. He turned back to Sam. "What can I do for you?"

"Dean's in trouble." Cas tilted his head in confusion as he waited for Sam to continue. "Look, we both got a concerning call this morning. A family friend needed our help. I couldn't go, but Dean said he got it. The family friend called me about an hour ago. Dean never got to them."

"So why's that mean Dean's in trouble, and why do you need Cassie's help, Gigantor?" Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sam.

"I don't know what Cas does or doesn't know about me and Dean. I'd rather not share it with others until he's okay with all of you knowing."

"Cassie fucked your brother last night. Nothing wrong with fucking a Demon." Gabriel sassed.

Cas watched as Sam grew uncomfortable. "Please, Cas. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't need you."

"Oh, hell. The giant's making me sentimental. Go, Cassie. I'll watch the shop."

"Okay, Sam. Let's head to my place." Cas nodded at his brother before exiting the shop, the younger Demon in tow.

...

The trip to Cas' was filled with an awkward silence. Cas could tell that there was a lot that Sam wanted to say but was unsure of how to say it. As they entered the apartment, Sam snapped his fingers. "Just making sure no one can hear us."

"What's going on, Sam?" Cas gestured to the sofa and waited for Sam to sit before taking a seat in his favorite chair. "Dean left me a note saying something came up, which is why he had to leave."

"First things first. Did Dean actually tell you what we are?" Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's kinda important to the rest of the story."

"You're not Demons?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"We're Cambions. Half-breeds. Half-Demon, Half-Human. Our mom was a succubus, our father is human."

Cas rubbed his temple. "Well, a lot makes sense now. It's why my salt lines didn't work, and you only needed one or two wards disabled to come inside."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Dean was supposed to explain to you last night." Sam paused. "I'm sure he got distracted, but I know he wasn't going to keep it a secret from you."

"I'm not mad, but I need you to tell me why this is important, Sam. I need to know what's going on with Dean." Cas glared at Sam, trying to make him get his point across.

"We got a phone call from our friend Bobby. He's kinda our surrogate father. He had heard that our biological father was back in town, and he wanted us to come over and make a plan. I couldn't make it this morning, and I promised I would be there this evening. But then Bobby called and asked if I'd heard from Dean."

Cas ran his fingers through his hair as he carefully chose his next words. "So I gather that your actual father is bad news? Duped into loving a succubus?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "Dad loved mom. Even knowing that Dean and I wouldn't be human, he supported her, stood by her, and was very much in love with her. When she died, it warped his opinions on Demons. Bobby, knowing what we are, took us in and protected us from him."

"So, your father grabbed Dean?" Cas started shaking in his seat. "Or at least that's what you think?"

Sam nodded. "Dean doesn't just disappear. Even if he made a run for hell, he would have contacted me." He ran his hand down his face. "I didn't want to be the one to spill our secret to you. We're not really accepted among Demons, and we're not really accepted around Humans. We can blend in easier amongst humans, though, so that's how we've chosen to live."

"Not that I'm going to tell you no," Cas stood up and headed over to his personal stock of reagents. "But why do you need my help?"

"You're really telling me you can't feel it?" Sam stared at Cas. "There's some sort of bond between you and Dean. I don't even know what to call it. It's something profound."

Cas thought to how easily Dean had slid into his life over the past week. It was like Dean filled a hole Cas didn't even realize he had, and the thought of losing Dean made his body ache. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know where he is. You're a witch. You can do tracking spells. And maybe because of your connection to Dean, you can find him easier or faster or something." Sam looked down and shook his head. "I can't lose my brother, Cas."

Cas started grabbing ingredients and carried them over to a table set up for spell work. "Sam, next to the sofa, there's a basket of paper maps. Can you bring one here?" Sam did as requested, going a step beyond and spreading it out on the table. Cas combined the reagents before dumping them on to the map and soaking the paper. He pulled out a match and struck it, dropping it onto the sheet as he recited the spell. "Ostende mihi illum quem quaero."

"You realize you did that without anything of Dean's, right?" Sam asked as he watched the paper start to burn away. "How's it going to work?"

"Give me credit, Sam. I'm much older than I look." Cas waited until the flame burned out. "Besides, if he and I do share a more profound bond, then I belong to him and him to me."

Sam picked up the remaining piece of the map and looked at it. "Of course, he would be."

"You know where he's at?" Cas moved next to Sam to look at the scorched piece of paper.

"Yeah." Sam crumpled the paper and dropped it on the table. "Grab anything you might need for spells. We need to leave in no more than five. I don't know what our father is going to do to him."

Cas nodded and went to grab a bag he kept just for occasions like this. He reentered the living room, surprising Sam with his efficiency before whistling for Cadin. Cas tied a ribbon to Cadin's collar and opened the door. "Go to Gabriel, please. You'll know when to come back."

"You really do let your familiar just run wild, don't you?" Sam followed the cat out the door, and Cas followed close behind.

"He's not running wild if he's going to the shop to deliver a message." Cas rolled his eyes as he followed Sam to a car that had not previously been in the lot for his apartment complex. "Do not tell me that you conjured this up from thin air."

Sam shrugged. "Hey, I'm not one to scoff at a gift horse when I need one." He hopped in the driver's side, while Cas climbed into the passenger side, barely giving the witch a chance to buckle up. "The other reason I needed you, Cas? He's going to expect me coming to rescue Dean. It's going to be protected and warded against me. Or he's going to have traps set up for me so he can capture me too."

"That would be a given since he knows both of his sons are Cambions." Cas agreed.

"He'd never expect a witch. You'll be able to get through the wards, maybe even break them to let me in." Sam stole a glance at Cas as he sped through the streets. "Also, I promise to give you a chance to get to know me better. We've certainly only spoken in the oddest of circumstances."

Cas softly chuckled, the only acknowledgment for Sam's attempt at levity. He watched as the houses passed by quickly, and the spaces between open up larger. Sam was driving them towards the warehouses.

...

Sam got them to the Warehouses in one piece, stopping in front of a specific building. "If they're here. He's in here."

"How do you know that?" Cas got out of the car with Sam, looking at the building, looking for anything that would single it out from the rest.

"He owns this one. When mom died, he set this place up as a place to hide. Many frowned upon their relationship, and this is where Dean I spent a good chunk of our childhood until he turned against us."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Sam." Cas offered his condolences before heading towards the entrance. He held up a hand at the door and sent through a pulse of magic - one that, in theory, would be undetectable by a mundane - and waited for a reaction. The amount of warding that his spell detected nearly knocked him off his feet, and if not for Sam, Cas was sure he would have landed on his ass.

"Cas? What the hell just happened?" Sam helped him stand back up straight.

"There's no way you're getting in." Cas frowned at Sam. "There are new runes and sigils all over the building. I wouldn't be surprised if they're actually hurting Dean..." Cas left the _if he's still alive_ unspoken between them.

"I need to get to my brother, Cas."

Cas handed his bag to Sam. "I promise to break anything I come across. But I can't even guarantee that'll weaken this enough for you to enter." He pointed to his bag. "There's a blacklight in there. Do what you can to destroy the ones out here, but other than setting the place ablaze, I can't confirm you can get in."

"This is why I needed you." Sam's shoulders fell. "Go get him. Please. I can watch the door, keep anyone from coming in behind you."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas opened the door and headed into the warehouse, weaving his way through and using his newly realized bond with Dean to guide him. He stopped as he came to an open area of the building. Dean was unconscious, bound to a chair that was centered in a trapping ward. "Dean," Cas whispered, his heart breaking.

Cas pushed another spell through the area, double-checking for any traps that he may not have caught earlier. Confirming that none of them would harm him, Cas stared towards Dean, his senses on high alert from anyone that would be guarding the Cambion.

Cas entered the binding circled as a rough voice echoed around him. "That's far enough." Heavy footsteps fell on the ground, and a figure stepped out of the shadows. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Only monster around here is you, assuming you're Dean's father." Cas took another step towards Dean, carefully dragging his foot along the markings on the floor to destroy them, but not be obvious about it.

"Let me guess. Dean or Sam told you about me." The man came fully into the light, a swagger in his step. "How about a proper introduction, though. I'm John, you are?"

Cas didn't rise to the bait and continued moving towards Dean. He heard a curse from John, once the older man realized what he was doing, and the sound of boots running across the pavement. Cas turned towards John, his hands out in front of him. "Abi!"

John went flying back, landing against some wooden boxes, and slumping to the ground. 

Cas didn't waste another moment, not knowing how much time he would have. He got to the chair and started untying Dean's wrists, freeing them before cupping Dean's face in his hands. Dean stirred and looked up slowly. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, stopping as he saw Dean look behind him and tense up. He turned around and aimed at John again. "Abi!"

John stumbled backward but was able to catch himself from falling. "What are you, a one-trick pony? You need more than that to take me out, boy."

"I don't believe in using my magic to hurt people." Cas squared his shoulders. "I don't even like using them in self-defense. It's almost unfair."

"You think you're going to scare me with words, you pansy-ass witch?" John spat at the ground.

Cas' tilted his head to the side before rolling his head back and around, loosening his neck. "I don't believe in using dark powers, John." Cas cracked his fingers, sparks building up between the tips. "Harming people? That's going dark." Cas shot a bolt of energy at John, knocking him down onto his ass. "But what I'm doing? I'm protecting the one I care about." Cas pointed at John's arm with one hand and mimed a twisting movement with his other hand. John screamed in pain as his arm was broken in dozens of places.

"I don't think you understand who or what you're dealing with, John," Cas replied calmly as his eyes charged blue with his power. He pointed at John's leg and repeated the twisting motion. While John screamed in agony, Cas continued. "Let it be known that your boys are under the protection of the Angelus Coven. You ever come near them again, you won't get off this easily."

Cas watched as John passed out from the pain before rushing back to Dean. He dropped to his knees in front of him. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Holy Hell, Cas." Dean nodded slowly, almost drowsily, "That's probably the most badass thing I've ever watched."

Cas chuckled, his head resting against Dean's knee. "Can you get up? Did I destroy enough of the trap?"

"Yeah, Cas. Just need a hand. It sapped me of my strength." Dean took Cas' offered hand and stood up, leaning against Cas. "You have your cell on you?"

Cas nodded as he wrapped his one arm around Dean and pulled his phone out with his other hand. He handed it to Dean, who took it and dialed a number. 

"Sammy? I'm on Cas' phone, so now I guess you've got his number." Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder. "He's going to help me out of here, but I need you to call Bobby and Jodes. The old man's going to need to be admitted to a hospital."

Cas zoned out, resting his head on Dean's while watching the prone form of John, making sure he didn't move. Dean saying his name caught his attention, though.

"Think you can tie the old man to the chair, Cas?" Dean asked, apparently repeating the question. "We need to get you out of here, but we don't need him walking free before the authorities get here."

"Yes, Dean." Cas moved to get John. "Do you think you can start heading towards the exit? I destroyed all the sigils I could find on the way, and I'll come to break you free if you get stuck in one I miss."

Dean nodded and started moving slowly as Cas dragged John's body to the chair. While John wasn't heavy, he didn't deserve the dignity of being carried. Once John was bound in the chair, Cas turned to exit the building, and found Dean and Sam outside sharing a moment.

...

Once back in town, Sam dropped Cas and Dean off at Cas' apartment. They agreed to keep their heads down until Bobby gave them the okay. And with Dean being in the condition he was in from John's imprisonment, it was decided that Cas would be the best to keep an eye on Dean and help him get better.

Cas had Dean curl up on the sofa while he checked over him. He healed Dean's superficial wounds and helped start the process of mending his mental ones. As Cas fussed over Dean, he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and looked up to see Dean blushing. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas traced his finger over a mark on Dean's leg and felt a chuckle go through Dean.

"It's fascinating. Right now, your hands are healing me." Dean took Cas' hand into his. "Not two hours ago, I watched as these were a force to be reckoned with, protecting me and defending me." Dean pressed a kiss against Cas' knuckles. "That was fucking hot, by the way."

"It was. Conjuring energy, converting it? It gets very hot." Cas smirked, knowing what Dean actually meant.

Dean leaned into Cas and nibbled on his ear. "What else can your hands do, Cas?" Dean kissed Cas' neck and pulled back to look at Cas, patiently waiting for a reply.

"Why don't you head to the bedroom so you can find out, Dean?" Cas replied calmly.

Dean moved as quickly as he could off of the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Giving Dean a chance to get into the bed, Cas found the ribbon linked to Cadin's and snapped it, letting Cadin know that he was fine and that they could return at any time.

Cas laid the ribbon on the table and went to his bedroom. Upon entering, he found Dean laying shirtless in the bed, his smile broadening as he saw Cas. Dean patted the spot on the bed next to him. "You going to show me what else you can do with your hands, Cas?"

"I can." Cas climbed into the bed and laid next to Dean, who turned to face him. "My best party trick is putting someone to sleep." He slowly moved to touch his fingers to Dean's forehead when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"That's sneaky. And low." Dean pouted. "Get me all excited, just to pull a fast one on me."

Cas pulled against him and ran his fingers down Dean's back. "We have all the time in the world for you to find out what I can do with my fingers, Dean." He kissed Dean's forehead. "And I'm looking forward to every moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
